


爱与冰箱维修艺术

by Lonicera77



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD, bottom!Dante, top!vergil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonicera77/pseuds/Lonicera77
Summary: 最穷恶魔猎人修东西的方式有点奇怪。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	爱与冰箱维修艺术

维吉尔之前一直对但丁究竟有多穷没有概念，毕竟他披萨外卖叫得挺频繁的——直到他这天看见但丁在修电冰箱。  
应该说，但丁声称在修电冰箱。维吉尔来到厨房的时候他正一本正经地拍着冰箱侧边，那台可怜的老旧机器在他手底下发出无可奈何的砰砰响。  
“但丁，你在做什么？”  
但丁蹲下身，从冷藏层一路拍到冷冻层。“冰箱不制冷了，我在检查哪里出了问题。我确信，”他用力锤了一下连接电源的部分，维吉尔觉得自己听见了嘎吱嘎吱的裂声，“毛病就出在这儿。”  
维吉尔艰难地咽下一句讽刺话。现在的当务之急显然是拯救他们唯一的冰箱，从但丁的恶魔式维修方法里。“你可以请专业人员来检修。”  
“草莓圣代可等不及专业人员，维吉。”但丁耸耸肩，撑着膝盖起身，“更何况我们没有那个钱，而且，”他双手扶着冰箱门，在维吉尔来得及阻止他之前狠狠地给了它一脚，“而且我很擅长这个。”  
但丁胸有成竹地退到一边。在维吉尔沉默的注视下，那台冰箱的运行指示灯期期艾艾地闪烁几下，委屈地重新亮了起来。  
“看到没有！”他颇为得意地拍了拍冰箱顶，一点儿积灰被扬到空气里，呛得他咳嗽起来，“但丁，咳咳，得一分。”  
维吉尔对此不予置评，他并不是很想要这一分。  
再住过一段时间，维吉尔算是完全领教了但丁这项开源节流的妙计——所有需要维修的东西都用敲敲打打来解决。他甚至怀疑但丁的披萨钱都是从那些旧得不像话的受害电器上压榨出来的：电视机换台全靠拍；台灯摁不亮就多拨几次；有一次电风扇不转了，他举着魔剑往天花板上乱戳一气，竟然也就修好了。  
维吉尔简直叹为观止。他至今都没有弄明白，这幢房子是如何一次次地避开热水器爆炸，电器老化起火，煤气管道泄露等等意外，在但丁的折磨下屹立这么久的。他与不胜枚举的未定风险共处一室，那种怡然自得的镇定态度，就好像笃定连家具都喜爱他似的——虽然维吉尔确实怀疑那台冰箱偏袒但丁，被他踹的那几回它就一次都没亮。  
只是熟能生巧而已，但丁每次都这么解释。听上去挺合理，毕竟他是兄弟俩里在人界生活了几十年的那个，摸清和他朝夕相处的电器们的软肋也不足为奇。  
但这也有说不通的地方。但丁太胜券在握了，就好像世界上根本没有他修不好的东西——而目前为止，他的修理成绩竟然也支持着这份自信，上次甚至帮街边游戏厅的老板修好了一台跳舞机——靠踹的，当然，事后还收获了一捧代币充当谢礼。这让维吉尔不得不猜测或许但丁真的对修理有一套独特的办法，一套超出常识的，只有但丁使用时才行之有效的方法。  
又或者说这是一种珍贵的天赋，是他之所以被叛逆认可的原因。或许他本身就是一座熔炉，心中的烈焰熊熊燃烧，蹿起的火舌舐过分裂与溃败，于是器具被重铸，伤痕被弥合。这有可能吗？  
这种猜想很快就被他否定了，不仅由于它听上去不过是浪漫的悬想，更因为总有事物无法被完美地复原至最初，譬如他回来后和但丁之间始终若即若离的关系，又譬如现在躺在他们面前的断成两截的V的手杖。  
它很有可能是在Qliphoth枯萎崩塌那会儿自由落体掉进魔界的，摔得形容凄惨，尸首分离。维吉尔平静地与它对视，在那些不光滑的断面上瞥见千万个自我——它重连他的魔性与人性，自己却转而承担了破碎的命运。维吉尔觉得有一点儿惋惜，但也仅限于此，毕竟阎魔刀可比这类魔力低弱的人造品趁手多了。  
“天啊。我一直以为它是魔兵器。”  
不过但丁似乎有别的想法。他拾起那两截金属，又一点儿一点儿地把飞溅的碎片归拢到手中，妥善地塞进大衣内袋里。  
“不是。随手捡的。”  
“随手捡的！”但丁把玩着尖锐的杖尾，银色的金属转了个优美的圆弧，发出细微的破空声。“你竟然心安理得地勉强一根普通的手杖去戳恶魔的脑袋。”  
“我的选择不多。”  
但丁沉默了一会，翻来覆去地察看杖身上的裂纹。“你知道吗，”最后他把杖头和杖尾一并握住，“它看上去还有救，我决定修好它。”  
“没这个必要。”维吉尔越过但丁朝前走。多年来他抛下过很多东西，而这无疑是其中最微不足道的一件。“阎魔刀就足够了。我不需要那么多，”他意有所指地瞥了眼但丁，“花哨的武器。”  
“但它很适合你，维吉。不如把它列为‘跳舞专用’？”  
“不如把你的脑子列为‘集水专用’。”  
“太刻薄了，维吉尔。”但丁趋前几步追上他，佯装伤心地捂着胃，“但我还是会修好它的。”  
维吉尔不以为然。这可不是敲敲打打就能修好的，就算他真的拥有天赋也不行。

他根本没把这承诺放在心上，直到几周后的某个深夜，但丁用全新的手杖叩开他的房门。走廊上没有开灯，黑暗中锋利如旧的尖端轻轻抵着他的眉心。  
“嘿维吉，”他说，闪闪发亮的得意止不住地从话语里滴落，像星光一样流淌，“看看这个。”  
他打了个响指，手中的银器击发薄暗的月色：冰冷的蓝火爆发式地喷薄，与他同源的魔焰奔涌而上，欣喜地轻触他的额头，像成千上万个柔软的吻。焰心跃入持杖人微笑着的眼睛，深深浅浅的蓝融作一处，如同不灭的萤火，抑或将熄的永夜。  
“如何？”杖尖从维吉尔眼前移开，拄在木地板上发出笃的轻响。魔焰温和地熄灭，但丁志得意满的情绪也随之退潮，现在他有点儿紧张地询问维吉尔的看法，拎起武器横陈在他面前，手指颇为忐忑地摩挲杖头。  
这真是……超乎想象。在微暗的光线里维吉尔端详它，细密的裂纹和狰狞的断面犹在，但沟壑纵横间蛰伏的魔力悄然充盈，光华流转，干涸的伤痕柔软得如同懒散又潦草的诗行。  
他接过手杖，甚至忘了掩饰自己的震惊。“不可思议。”他听见自己小声感叹。两三星蓝紫色的电光兴奋地冒出来，在他的指间乱窜。  
但丁把它修复得如此完美：不是简单地抹消创口，而是让它们承载新生——他借助深达骨髓的旧日苦痛将萌芽的希望种进核心，于是力量自然生长，漫山遍野地摇曳，藏起丑陋的罅隙像草原藏起戈壁。  
他确实是最高明的工匠，拥有的技艺连最挑剔的国王都会为之叹服。维吉尔又想起但丁在崩解的树下向他伸出的手——一个简单随意的 动作，不比拍冰箱高明多少，可他握上去的时候分明听见V和尤里曾的共同屏息，针锋相对的两部分从未像那一刻般统一。  
“不得不承认，”维吉尔的声音被纯然的惊叹压得很低，“这是……一件杰作。”  
但丁微笑起来，给了维吉尔一个结结实实的拥抱，把半个小小的呵欠压进他的肩膀。维吉尔局促地半环着他，像抱着一团温暖又疲惫的火焰。为修手杖但丁显然熬了夜，连续几晚或者更多，而这个认知让维吉尔的心跳不受控制地加速，血液的轰鸣塞住耳朵——他想把但丁拉进房间，用被子裹起来，再与他一起陷入无梦的安眠，就像很久很久以前那样。  
“别紧张，维吉。”但丁温热的吐息拂过他颈侧，紧接着那团火焰滑出他的怀抱。微凉的空气重新填满他们之间的距离，维吉尔有点儿怅然地迈出一小步。  
但丁没察觉，兴奋的情绪散去后困意席卷而来，他半眯着眼睛转身，给维吉尔留下一个摇摇欲坠的背影。“睡了。”  
“但丁。如果你房间的零件多得……”  
话音未落他就听见但丁的痛呼，还伴随着金属被踢飞的声音。一个毛茸茸的脑袋从门里探出来。  
“维吉尔，我可以去你那儿睡一晚上吗？”  
维吉尔侧身让开，把隐不住的笑容藏在阴影里。“可以。”

之后但丁再没回过自己房间睡觉。两人每天挤在一张单人床上，空间逼仄得比肩接踵，总有一个得把小半边身体悬空在床沿外边——前半夜通常是维吉尔，因为但丁的睡姿真的很糟，而且总是不自觉地往他身边凑。  
尽管如此，却没人对此提出异议。他们保持着心照不宣的默契，与对方分享床铺和体温。  
维吉尔的睡眠质量一天天地改善，可怖的噩梦几乎不再来打扰他了：梦里的寒意被但丁热乎乎的体温吸走，恐惧骨碌碌地滚向另一边微微下陷的床铺，而悲伤和痛苦在他们的床上甚至找不到落脚点。  
但他发现但丁睡得不太安稳。无论维吉尔在凌晨几点醒来，但丁总是背对着他侧躺——一种太过规矩的睡姿，他熟睡的时候几乎不可能出现。  
或许他用来修手杖的时间并不全由熬夜得来，某一个清晨维吉尔想。还远未到起床的时间，但他的床铺空了一半，带着凉意的晨曦钻进空荡荡的被窝。  
他盯着枕头上的凹陷发了会愣，听见楼下厨房传来熟悉的冰箱震动的声音，过了一会儿，完成任务的修理工蹑手蹑脚地走进房间。他们四目相对，但丁有点儿尴尬地摸摸鼻子。  
“早上好？”  
维吉尔冲他招手。“你过来。”  
但丁乖乖地走近他，重新钻进变冷的被窝，背对着他躺下。  
“抱歉，我吵醒你了。”但丁小声地道歉，睡意昏沉，听上去比起凌晨起床踹冰箱更适合一觉睡到傍晚。  
“还很早。”维吉尔贴近他，双手穿过他的肋下，尽量自然地把他拥进怀里。没有上一个拥抱来得温暖，但丁僵硬地绷直身体，清晨的寒意从他的皮肤上爬进维吉尔的领口。  
但是，这感觉仍然，好得不可思议。但丁散开的白发近在咫尺，洗发水的气味早就散得差不多了，留下一点儿半旧的草莓味，闻起来就像他本身。大型抱枕，维吉尔想，把一个轻柔的吻印上他后颈。  
但丁猛地向前弹了下，又被维吉尔箍进怀里。“例行检查。”他说，再次落下一个吻，摸索着轻拍对方的肚子和腰侧，满意地感受从紧贴着他的脊背传来的心跳——加快的、有力的、温暖的。  
“我不是冰箱，维吉。”  
“它比你还要聪明一些，我知道。转过来。”  
但丁翻了个身，紧张得卷起半幅棉被，又被维吉尔裹回去。  
维吉尔是初学者，按常理来说，总应该加倍地付出努力才能取得和精于此道的但丁相差无几的成果。  
所以他倾身亲吻但丁，湿润他干燥的嘴唇如同润湿梦境。  
“我在。”他说。

FIN.


End file.
